Mew Yamamomo
In a nutshell, Yamamomo Suoushinrin ( 蘇枋森林 山桃 Suoushinrin Yamamomo) is member of the Tokyo Mew Mew. He was transformed into a mew by Ryou in order to help fight the aliens attempting to take over Earth. Played by IgneousRocks on TegakiE. Name The boy's name is based on a fruit called "yangmei" (also known as Chinese Strawberry Tree, Japanese Bayberry, etc). "Yamamomo" is the Japanese name for the fruit, and the name itself can be broken into two words. His first name, Yamamomo, can be written by combining the kanji for mountain (yama, 山) and peach (momo, 桃). It can also be written in Katakana as ヤマモモ. His surname, Suoushinrin, is comprised of "suou" (蘇枋)-- which is a red-purple hue (Sappanwood color), and "shinrin" (森林)-- meaning forest (or woods). Appearance Mew Form DNA: Maned Three-Toed Sloth Mew Mark Location: Bellow Belly Button Weapon: Yamamomo Morsing (Yamamorushingu)* Attack: Reborn Yamamomo Bind! * The weapon is generally held by its center. * By overlapping the weapon pieces a wave is emitted, this attack slows Chimera Anima so they are easier to detain. * The two pieces can also combine to make a large bubble-wand shaped weapon. Human Form Daily Style: '''I realize this came out way gay ghfhgf He doesn't like wearing dresses or anything, but a lot of the things he chooses to wear looks feminine. '''School Uniform: '''Standard uniform for all boys attending blankity-blank. His grade wears the uniform in a dark shade of red. '''Café Uniform: '''Also in shades of red. Personality 'n Stuff *Remains calm in tense situations *Very tranquil *Voice is almost never heard aside from giving his transformation cry and during his attack sequence *By nature, he’s not the most social person, but is easy to get along with *He prefers familiar experiences *He’s very polite (but often displays public affection) *Super affectionate *Normally looks drowsy *Is inclined to sleeping during work hours (regardless of location) *Has a seemingly slow wit at times (though it is questionable whether these traits were normal before he became a mew) *Yawns frequently *Not very assertive *Kind of lazy *Doesn’t give his “best” at things *Is a bit spoiled *Rarely ever angered or irritated *Not a klutz *Not a very trusting person *Very forgiving '''Likes: Naps, anything with whipped cream, warmth, naps, making fruit salads, visiting parks, and naps. Dislikes: Doing work at the cafe, having to wake up early, physical activities, taking risks, and the dark. Family Yuu Suoushinrin, Mother. 46 years old. Shin Suoushinrin, Father. Deceased Yuuka Suoushinrin, Sister. 19 years old. Yuuki Suoushinrin, Sister. 18 years old. Yuuko Suoushinrin, Sister. 17 years old. Yuuna Suoushinrin, Sister. 16 years old. Relations Amrood Kylie Corbett, one of the first mews Yamamomo met. He's taken a liking to her character (this might be due to her apprehensive attitude, which first reminded him Banira). Although the two haven't spoken to each other directly since before the cruise incident, he considers her a friend. Banira Zougegake, Love interest. Feels most comfortable speaking to him. Wishes he'd stop dying. Chokeberry Kongake, something of a friend. They both go to the same school and Chokeberry often saves Yamamomo's attendance. Leia Mirtillo Jamila Marino, a friend and co-worker Yama's known since Ryou's first recruitment. She's offered him sweets before and is very kind to him. He feels Mirtillo is a bit more acquainted with him than he is with her. If he wasn't always asleep during their encounters, this might not be true-- but the feeling doesn't bother him, it makes him more comfortable around her. Ramune Shimane, a girl Yamamomo's ran into a couple times. She won him over with a warm hug and pink card. I'm sure he's ran into more mews but he's half asleep most of the time. The Story Thus Far *Introduction *Mew Poppukon *Mew Banira *Ear Sensitivity *Mew Mirtillo *The Meek Ones **Mistletoe Crack* *Reborn Yamamomo Bind! *Waiter Boy *Join the Mew Mews! *Mew Amai *Cake Time! *I'm a Boy *The Floor is Good for Sleeping *Yamanira **Birthday Crack* *JUMANJI *Hugs and Manga! **Crack Comment* *Paint Them Blue She Said *Valentine's Day Event: Year of the Tiger *National Cut Day **Kiss Baton* *Croissant Escapes Extra Theme Song: "'''Momo no Hanabira" (2003) by Ai Otsuka '''Voice: Yamamomo's Unoffical Voice (Singing the would be theme song!) YAMAMOMO IRL ' ' Category:Characters Category:Mews